robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Robber Penguin Agency Study Handbook
The Robber Penguin Agency Study Handbook '''is a handbook agents get when they join Robber Penguin Agency, they have to read it in order to become a good agent. Overview The handbook is a book which gives you all the information you need about being a good robber, it shows you how to steal things, how to go in a good disguise and how to rob loads of people in order to become the greatest robber ever. To get this book, you must pass the test to join and sign your name on the book. '''NOTE: '''No CPPD Agents or Police Officers will get this handbook or join RPA. Pages 'Introduction' 'Getting Started' 'Robber Penguin Agency Policy' 'Our Goal' 'How To Steal Money (easy way)' 'How To Steal Money (hard way)' 'Club Penguin Police Department' 'How To Go In A Good Disguise' 'How To Master Training' 'List Of Ranks' 'Who To Obey' 'How to set traps' 'Quick Thinking' Introduction Congratulations, you have just passed the test to join the Robber Penguin Agency, now lets get started on the handbook, this agency is determined to be the island's richest penguins, but the only way that can happen is to rob the places, rob the banks, rob the Pizza Parlor, rob the Coffee Shop, rob everything. Work your way up and try to become the greatest robber ever. Just to let you know, if your a member of the CPPD, you will NOT get this handbook or join RPA. Getting Started To be a great agent, you must be strong, solid, never give up, honest, and must take risks. If you disobey these rules you will have a chance of being fired. Be respectful, be risky, be one of the greatest robbers ever. Robber Penguin Agency Policy *It's best to go in disguise when your robbing people so nobody can notice you. *If someone is about to report you, vanish quickly and delete the person from your friend list of they're about to report you. *NEVER Ever reveal the agencies plans, Do not reveal this to anyone, not even trusted RPA Agents, we can't take that risk. *Never lead anyone who hates robbers to the HQ since they will find out about the agencies plans and tell the Club Penguin Police Department about it. *Never Lie To The Director, we want agents who are honest. *If the cashier refuses to give you the money, FIGHT!. Do not do any noticeable damage such as attacking them. *If your robber partner is arrested then try to save them, if you ignore them you'll be fired. *You always have to work with your robber partner on missions/robberies, if you choose not to then you could hurt their feelings which will get you half fired. *Think before you act, as the RPA Director takes full responsibility for all of your actions. *NEVER rob another agent NO MATTER WHAT! Our Goal Our Goal is to become the richest penguins on Club Penguin Island, however we have to rob places to do that, if you get caught by the CPPD, we will send out an agent or your robber partner in disguise to get you out. You don't always have to steal money, you can steal objects that are worth money and files that can help us defeat the CPPD. We hope you enjoy robbing at the RPA. How to steal money (easy way) First, you must sneak into a restraunt/coffee shop and try to not get seen by any of the customers, then sneak behind the counter, open the register, and take all the money in it, then be sure to not get seen by any of the customers while making your escape. How to steal money (hard way) If you wanna go over the bar, then maybe you should go a bit extreme, you will need to jump in, and reveal yourself. Then use loads of gadgets on your Robber Phone to distract them, break the phone so the people working there can't call the CPPD, and do whatever it takes to steal the money and get out. Club Penguin Police Department & Supreme Penguin Agency The Club Penguin Police Department is a police agency founded in 2012 which wants to destroy us. They want to arrest all of us and put us out of business. We can't let that happen, our No.1 enemy is Agent Omega X (Omegasonic13) who works for the CPPD and for the Supreme Penguin Agency, hopefully someday he'll join us. Be sure to watch out for him and the CPPD. How to Go in a Good Disguise To go in disguise is going Undercover, we have tons of disguises such as 'Pookie Disguises', 'EPF Agent Disguises', even disguises of our enemies, we can use these disguises to go on Undercover missions/robberies/anything, there is a division called 'Undercovers' which has SFX Make Up and Acting. Other divisions can ask them if they can borrow some disguises too. How to Master Training You wanna pass training? Well here is some excellent tricks you can do to improve your training: First, we have the Fire Tornado DD: This technique involves 2 agents which they jump up into the air, put their feet together and shoot fire at their enemies. Next, we have the Fire Tornado TC: This technique involves three users. The first user runs up to the other two users who are preparing to use Fire Tornado DD. The first user spins up to the height of the other users and the two users kick the ball in the way of Fire Tornado DD while the first user kicks the ball using his/her sole. Finally, we have the Burst Dash: The performance of the Burst Dash is strikingly similar to the Spin Dash. When performing the Burst Dash, agents crouch down and starts charging fire at their feet using their pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum. Once charged, the agent(s) will release the charge and dash(es) forward at high speed while executing a fire-enveloped top spin, thus turning their into a destructive mini-tornado of fire. This allows agents to attack enemies, break through walls or dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. The duration of the Burst Dash is not as long as a Spin Dash though. Trivia *An agent ''WILL '''''have to read this handbook in order to study for the test to decide their Robber Partner. Category:Article message boxes